The First Snowflake
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: A snowflake is like a heart, once crushed, it's crushed for ever status: two chaps
1. The First Snowflake

The First Snowflake  
chapter one.  
  
A.N.: This story has one meaning and one meaning only....A Snowflake is like a heart, one mean/ wrong touch and it's hurt/smushed. Lol i know it's kinda corny but who cares? It's my story and if you don't like it well too bad =^.^=  
  
  
Down it fell......the first snow falke....you could not see it....but it has a meaning...just like everything else in this world.......a snowflake is ike a heart, one wrong touch and it's broken forever. It almost fell down onto the ground but then the wind picked up, and carried it on...it came close to landing on a lot of things...a fire hydrant...a lollipop...an envelope in some guy's hand...but the wind seemed to know wheere it was carrying it... for each snowflake had a certain place to go...and this one had just not reached it yet...... I twas now soaring over a busy little city....named.......Tokyo..........  
  
A.N. yeah i know this is corny but it's the prologue and i hope this tory will turn out good. cause i love snow.  
=^.^= 


	2. Is Usagi really a girl? =^.~=

The First SnowFlake  
chapter Two  
  
  
The wind had finally died down..and looks as if the snowflake was heading for the park. If dived down and then a small breeze made it finish it's journey by just floating down...down...down.....  
" Hey! Duo!, i thought i felt a snowflake on my nose!" Usagi yelled.  
" That's nice," Duo said sitting ont he bence.  
" Oh...D-chan! whats the matter?" Usagi asked.  
" Oh, nothing, just that the girl of my dreams doesn't like me, no girl does, the only girl in the world who will talk to me is my mother." Duo said.  
"HEY!" Usagi screame," What am I a dog?"   
" No, no, that's not what I meant,"Duo said," I mean we've known each other since we were in diapers, you're more of a pal than a girl.  
" Oh, that's much better!" Usagi said throwing her arms in the air and walking on.  
" No, wait wait," Duo said running after her. The two walked on....  
" Mom," Usagi said." we're here,"   
" Oh, good, just in time to try my new banan bread," said Usagi's mom.  
" Mmmmmmm, this is yummy, like always," Duo said.  
" Oh, Duo you're such a flatterer," Usagi's mom said.  
" Oh, and what' my mom a giraffe?" Usagi said with a smirk on her face,"   
" Mom!" said a whiny voice," I'm home!," the two turned around....  
" Oh hi Duo, mmm, banana bread," Chibi-Usa said taking a slice,"  
" and is she a turtle?" Usagi said.  
" Ok, ok already I get the picture." Duo said." stuffing a slice into his mouth.  
" Mom! Usagi called me a turtle," Chibi-Usa said.  
" Mmmm, what smells so good?"said Sammy walking around the coner.  
" Mmm, what smells so good?" said Chibi chibi rounding the corner after sammy.  
  
A.N.: for those who hate the name sammy...so do i but i don't know his japenese name, sorry.  
  
"And what is chibi chibi........wait never mind," Usagi paused," Nobody knows what she is,"  
" CHIBI!" Chibi chibi said scornfully.  
" Ok, sorry, I do but nobody else here does," Usagi said putting her hands on her hips, and bending down to Chibi-Chibi's height.Sticking her tongue out after saying it.  
" Chibi," Chibi chibi said with a smile. Usagi sighed, Duo was looking at her like what in the world,  
" Oh...." Usagi said with a sweatdrop," i bet you're wondering what i was talking about right?" Duo nodded.  
" um, let's see." Usagi said rubbing her head, Duo glaring at her suspiciously.  
" See, chibi chibi likes to pretend she's an oompa loompa, ever since we took her to Charlie and The chocolate factory," Chibi-Usa said sticking her head around the corner. Usagi releived to hear someone tell Duo somthing other than her cause she was going to blab out any moment there.  
" Hey, um Duo let's go watch T.V." Usagi said. But as they went into the living room they heard a familiar song.....  
" Oompa Loompa dopity do, i have a perfect puzzle for you, you will live in happiness too , like the oompa loompas dopity do,........" as the looked to see who was watching they saw chibi chibi and only chibi chibi.  
Clamped to the remote.  
  
A.N: Sara =^.^=  
  
" Here, chibi chibi let's change the channel," Usagi said.  
" no, I like this movie," Duo said, sitting down next to Chibi Chibi. Usagi sighed and sat down....  
she watched the our long movie and was abot to get up when........  
" Hey kids ready for some more oompa loompa fun?  
' said Charlie.  
" Chibi!," Chibi chibi said.  
" Yeah,"screamed Duo.  
" Coming up next is the oopma loompa...sing along....." They telivision said before it was turned off.  
" Oh, look it's time forDuo to go home and chibi chibi's nap," Usagi said.  
" No no no wait," Duo said.  
" Yes we know you like our house sn't it lovely?" Usagi said pushing Duo out the door." Hey wait..." Duos aid.  
" Buh bies now!" Usagi said closing the door. Duo just sighed and wwent home. During his walk home, more snow flakes began to fall. Oer night thw whole town was turned into......and WinterWonderland. 


	3. Gloopy face Chibi Chibi

The First Snowflake   
chapter three  
  
'Ding-dong', went the door bell.  
" Coming," Shouted Usagi. She opened the door to find her best frined Minako," Oh, hi Minako, come in," Usagi said showing her frined in.  
" Ok, thanks, it's pouring cats and dogs out there," Minako said, taking off her rain coat and boots.  
" i know i had to go out for breakfast since mom needs to go to the super market," Usagi said. after Usagis aid that there was a knock at the door.  
" Oh, i wonder who that could be?" Usagi said. She opened the door. The two females peeked around the door.  
" Hi Usagi, hi Minako," duo said, stepping in.  
" Hi D-chan," Minako said.  
" Oh and is she a rabbit?" Usagi said.  
" Ok already geez, i get the picture," Duo said.  
" huh?" Minako said in confusion.  
" Oh, nothing, Usagi is giving me a hard time about what I said yesturday," Duo said sighing and slinking into the couch.  
" Chibi-chibi-chibi-chibi," The three heart a chant.  
" Oh, no the oompa loompas are invading the oompa lompas are invading!!!!!!!" Sammy screamed, running down the hallway.  
" Usagi looked around the corner," and bursted out laughing, laughing so hard that she fell tothe ground.  
Minako and Duo just stared at her. They too then looked around the corner.....and they tooo then...just like Usagi began to burst out laughing. Chibi-usa who had just walked in the door looked at the three like they wer crazy...but then around the corner came a little red heared chibi chibi with Usagi's face mask on.  
  
A.N.: you know the green gloopy stuff girls put ont heir faces. =^.~=  
  
Chibi-usa then began to roll on the floor with laugheter and chibi chibi just stood there wondering what they were laughing at. Usagi whiped her tears away her sides hutring from laughing.  
" Come on chibi chibi let's get that stuff off your face," Usagi said. The two then walked around the corner leaving the other three on the floor rolling in laughter. 


	4. TWISTER! The hot Spot!

The first Snowflake  
chapter four.  
  
after Usagi got all that gloopy green stuff off Chibi chibi's face, she went back intot he living room to find, Duo Minako and Chibi-Usa playing a game of twister.  
  
A.N.: twister! the hot spot! =^.^=  
  
" Hey, Usagi done cleaning off chibi chibi's face?" Duo asked upside down.  
" Yeah, hey can i play?" Usagi answered.  
" Yeah, sure," Chibi Usa said.  
" Ok, everyone, right hand on blue," Minako said.She was the spinner. They played twister for about two hours and then settled down for a drink.  
" Ok, what do you gyus want?" Usagi asked.  
" Hot cocoa!" they all said in unison.  
" Ok, em too," Usagi said with a smile. Usagi fixed four cups of hot cocoa and tehnt they went into the living room to watch somthing.......but the little munchuin had taken over again........they all groaned allthough the only sound you could really hear was.....  
" Oompa loompa doopity do" over and over again. So the four just went into the computer room.  
" Let's see whos on," Usagi said.  
" On? what do you mean by on?" Sammy said sitting in the chair reading a book.  
" On IM smart one," usagi said. Usgi thensat down and turned on the computer. Once online she signed on to Im.......all of a sudden a screen poped up. It read....  
  
Stayaway from my girl duo,  
butch  
  
" Erg that guy pisses me off," Duo screamed.  
" um Duo, calm down, you have steam coming out of your ears," Chibi usa said.  
" Ok, ok?" Duo said," I'll stop. Usagi typed back to butch...  
  
how did you get this sn?  
  
butch typed back,  
  
a birdy told me  
  
usagi typed  
  
Whatever, leave my frined alone butch  
  
B: why should i?  
U:i said so  
B: o have to go me and my girl are going dancing :-p  
U: erg you're the biggest bully on the planet  
B: hey baby you're the one who liked me all of last year....  
U:o.O;;;;;;;;;;;; you knew?  
B: you're pathetic, everyone in school knew  
Usagi looked back at her three frineds who were all nodding their heads.  
U: fine bye!  
B: later....  
  
" Erg i hate him!" Usagi said.  
" Then why did you like him?" Minako asked.  
" I dont think you should stya around much longer, Usagi is gettnig mad," Chibi usa said. so the three toehrs left the room and Chibi Usa showed Duyo and Minako out the door. 


End file.
